


Shrouds and Lies and Devils Eyes

by legatosservant



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/F, Female Reader, Gen, Lesbian, Other, Ratings and Warnings Subject to Change, Reader-Insert, Romance, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legatosservant/pseuds/legatosservant
Summary: She was made of memories, never should've been, not even real.But, when she looked at her, it was the most real she'd ever felt."You say you don't have a heart but... if that's true, why do you look so sad?"Pairing: Xion/Reader (hints of Reader/Other at times)





	Shrouds and Lies and Devils Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, wow, here I am writing a new story. Uhh, I'm sorry, probably.
> 
> So, backstory, this was a drabble I wrote around.... 6 or 7 years ago? I was looking through some old stories since, you know, Kingdom Hearts 3 has happened and it's excellent (some aspects not so much and Tetsuya Nomura better be hard at work on the next game or I will challenge him to hand to hand combat) and I saw this one and thought, "Hey... that's a good premise for a story I just now thought up."
> 
> So, I'm posting an editted version of the drabble as a first "chapter." After this, we leap backwards in time to the rest of the story. Most of the beginning, at least, will take place during Days or KH1.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! Ratings and warnings subject to change.
> 
> (Instinct is telling me to write a disclaimer but... we don't really need to do that anymore, huh?)

“Xion?!” Ultramarine eyes slid to the side briefly before darting back down towards the quiet, tepid street free from the bustling crowds it would see during the daytime. But now, there were none... none, spare one. 

A lone girl sat motionless on a bench near a bus stop. The blanket of snow surrounding her contrasting heavily with the rolling fabric of the dress that she wore, feet covered with cloth shoes and arms completely bare. She’d been there for hours, endless waiting coupled with unparalleled poise--not a shift, not a twitch, not a touch of movement save for the blinking of her eyes. 

Every night... every night that Xion has passed this rooftop and glanced down at this spot, the girl is there waiting and she leaves early in the morning having never moved or retrieved anything at all. 

How many nights had Xion, purposefully or not, passed by this spot to see her sitting there? What kept bringing her back? She couldn’t fathom it; could not understand why someone would sit so still and leave with nothing. The girl’s hair billowed and twisted against the darkness around her; color almost melding in with the inking blackness of night the longer Xion stared. Its natural hue mutating and breaking while the girl’s eyes stayed lifelessly pointed across the lonely road. 

Never any indication that she ever finds what she’s looking for, never any indication that she’s even alive. “ _Xion?!_ “

“What?” Black hair moves past her eyes as the wind spins past, cerulean eyes watching as the girl’s own darkened tresses fluttered and winded of their own accord.

Nothing, no signs of life, no signs that she even notices.

“What are you doing here?” Xion knew that Roxas and Axel would not understand this, understand her innate fascination with something so entirely ordinary in their eyes. She craned her head back towards Roxas after a few moments, saying nothing even as he and Axel placed themselves beside her. Eyes sought out her form again, as if it was a beacon for which Xion could not ignore, captivating and terrifying at the very same time.

“Just standing here.”

“Standing here and... watching this girl.” Axel brought a hand up to caress the back of his neck questioningly, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he shook his head and glanced back at the girl beside him. “She gonna produce a Nobody or something?”

“No.” Xion couldn’t even be sure that she was real, wasn’t completely certain if the vibrant form sitting so peacefully down on that bench was an actual person or a projection. Roxas and Axel seem to be able to see her, yes, but something about her still seemed so terribly odd; she was _no_ Nobody, she was _no_ Heartless, but Xion had no idea what **else** she could be. Was she human? Could humans truly _be_ so hauntingly unforgettable? So frozen, delicate lines tracing along their faces like the craft of the very earth itself, eyes so horrifically shifting that no color known to time could describe it?

No, no human could be so unflinching, so unreal.

“Who is she?” Roxas’ voice seemed both worried and curious at the same time, golden hair lapping in the wind as he stared down at the girl with little interest. Xion made a move to speak, to utter some kind of answer that could give _both_ of them an idea to why she was still standing there.

But she couldn’t think of one.

“I have no idea.” She spoke the truth, a truth as solid as the rooftop from which she stood, but... it felt like a lie. Of _course_ she knew this creature, she felt closer to that beautiful wraithlike being than even the two men standing on either side of her. It was impossible for Xion to explain, impossible for her to understand _why_ she would feel that way.

Shouldn’t she feel... nothing?

“Then why are you here?”

“Because I have to be.” There it was, an answer. 

Just then, the shift in the air and the first signs of light burst to life, the signal of the rapidly encroaching end. 

Xion tensed up then, watching in what she could only assume was _longing_ as the first signs of life began weaving over the girl’s skin. Head craning and stretching back and forth while kaleidoscopic eyes trailed along the roads intently, hair pouring over her face with the kind of fluidity that even water admire. Xion’s chest lurched, tugged hard where there was supposed to be _nothing_ , yet so strongly pulled by _something_. Without any second thoughts, Xion leapt from her spot on the rooftop, landing perfectly beside the bus stop bench with bated breath and pain rattling in her chest.

And then, it happened, those fluidly shifting eyes arched up to rest on Xion’s form, pale lips curved up to form a blinding smile.

“Xion.” Her voice was strong, so unwavering that Xion felt as though she’d be swept from her feet by the strength of it. “I’ve been waiting here a long time.”

“I’ve been watching for a long time.” Xion dropped to her knees then, body leaning in towards the girl while she watched pleasantly with the kind of stare that seemed to Xion to bore straight through her.

“I know.”


End file.
